Posse:1st Cavalry Division, 7th Cavalry Regiment
is a Red Dead Redemption posse on PS3. Why we're here Our main reason we're is because we have been ordered by the President of the United States of America, Woodrow Wilson, to perform covert actions and missions. The year is 1914. Our commander is Major General John J. Pershing. We are participating in the Border Campaign. We have to help Abraham Reyes and his rebels against the govenor of the Mexican state of Nuevo Paraiso, Colonel Allende. Ever since the Tampico Affair, all diplomatic ties between the US and Mexico have been severed. We are helping the average citizen of Mexico from oppositon against the government. Our motto is De oppresso Liber which is Latin for To liberate the opposed. We are also helping the people of our side of the Border. We deal with the local gangs.(This was originally the 1st Calvary Division but something happenned but this is still that same group.) We also ally with any military groups and work as a Task Force(TF). Joining the posse and Requirements and Rules Contact the commanding officers at the members section or contact your nearest recruiting station. I will tell you our training procedure but other than that it is classified. (As of 12/29/12 we need active soldiers I'm about to free up the members because there are those who have stopped joining. We need loyal people.) Our website is in external links. =Requirements= # Complete Training exercise # Must be in uniform(American Army character). # Must obey orders from your superiors # Must tell me if you are in/running a clan already on red dead. Any other game is ok but not rdr. # Must be on 3 days a week unless you are busy and can't get any days of the week. =Rules= #Do not kill civilians unless told to. #Do not kill American lawmen. #Do not cause problems within group. #Do not engage anyone that isn't shooting at us. Fire only if fired upon. Court Marshal If there's illegal activity going on with you, you will be sent to court marshal where a judge(me) will decide your punishment. There are three levels of offense. #1st offense: Jailtime for however long. #2nd offense: Intense training and possible demotion. #3rd offense: Dishonorable discharged and out. Standard Rifles Bolt-Action Rifle, Springfield Rifle Shotguns Pump-Action Shotgun, Semi-Auto Shotgun Sniper Rifle Carcano Rifle Sidearms Double-Action Revolver, Lemat Revolver, High-Powered Pistol American Bases and Camps #Fort Mercer and Plainview #Riley's Charge(Forward Operating Base for operations in America) Mexican Hideous #Agave Viejo(Forward Operating Base for operations in Mexico) #Torquemada(Safezone from federales.) Ranks Enlisted Pvt.- E-1 Pvt2.- E-2 PFC.- E-3 NCOs(Non-Commissioned Officers) Cpl.- E-4 Sgt.- E-5, SSG.- E-6 SFC. - E-7 MSG.-1SG.-SGM.- E-8 CSM.-SMC.(Sergant Major of the Regiment)- E-9 Officers 2nd Lt.- O-1 1st Lt.- O-2 Cpt.- O-3 Maj.- O-4 LtCol.- O-5 Col.- O-6 BGen.- O-7 MGen.- O-8 LtGen.- O-9 Gen.(will be me eventually)- O-10 Trivia Although the covert action is not true, the 7th Cavalry is real and they did participated in the fighting in Mexico in the 1910's. Alliances= Why we're here Our main reason we're is because we have been ordered by the President of the United States of America, Woodrow Wilson, to perform covert actions and missions. The year is 1914. Our commander is Major General John J. Pershing. We are participating in the Border Campaign. We have to help Abraham Reyes and his rebels against the govenor of the Mexican state of Nuevo Paraiso, Colonel Allende. Ever since the Tampico Affair, all diplomatic ties between the US and Mexico have been severed. We are helping the average citizen of Mexico from oppositon against the government. Our motto is De oppresso Liber which is Latin for To liberate the opposed. We are also helping the people of our side of the Border. We deal with the local gangs.(This was originally the 1st Calvary Division but something happenned but this is still that same group.) We also ally with any military groups and work as a Task Force(TF). Joining the posse and Requirements and Rules Contact the commanding officers at the members section or contact your nearest recruiting station. I will tell you our training procedure but other than that it is classified. (As of 12/29/12 we need active soldiers I'm about to free up the members because there are those who have stopped joining. We need loyal people.) Our website is in external links. =Requirements= # Complete Training exercise # Must be in uniform(American Army character). # Must obey orders from your superiors # Must tell me if you are in/running a clan already on red dead. Any other game is ok but not rdr. # Must be on 3 days a week unless you are busy and can't get any days of the week. =Rules= #Do not kill civilians unless told to. #Do not kill American lawmen. #Do not cause problems within group. #Do not engage anyone that isn't shooting at us. Fire only if fired upon. Court Marshal If there's illegal activity going on with you, you will be sent to court marshal where a judge(me) will decide your punishment. There are three levels of offense. #1st offense: Jailtime for however long. #2nd offense: Intense training and possible demotion. #3rd offense: Dishonorable discharged and out. Standard Rifles Bolt-Action Rifle, Springfield Rifle Shotguns Pump-Action Shotgun, Semi-Auto Shotgun Sniper Rifle Carcano Rifle Sidearms Double-Action Revolver, Lemat Revolver, High-Powered Pistol American Bases and Camps #Fort Mercer and Plainview #Riley's Charge(Forward Operating Base for operations in America) Mexican Hideous #Agave Viejo(Forward Operating Base for operations in Mexico) #Torquemada(Safezone from federales.) Ranks Enlisted Pvt.- E-1 Pvt2.- E-2 PFC.- E-3 NCOs(Non-Commissioned Officers) Cpl.- E-4 Sgt.- E-5, SSG.- E-6 SFC. - E-7 MSG.-1SG.-SGM.- E-8 CSM.-SMC.(Sergant Major of the Regiment)- E-9 Officers 2nd Lt.- O-1 1st Lt.- O-2 Cpt.- O-3 Maj.- O-4 LtCol.- O-5 Col.- O-6 BGen.- O-7 MGen.- O-8 LtGen.- O-9 Gen.(will be me eventually)- O-10 Trivia Although the covert action is not true, the 7th Cavalry is real and they did participated in the fighting in Mexico in the 1910's. Alliances US Army Commanding Officers *Maj. mercenary443 (O-4) (Me. Creator of this Posse.) *Capt. "Drew" gamer2515674 (O-3) *1st LT. gpiayer57 (O-2) *2nd LT. bigbulge (O-1) *2nd LT. edrick007 (O-1) *2nd LT. flameghost_105 (O-1) *2nd LT. Elite_Pumpkin79 (O-1) *2nd LT. Bryhoff1 (O-1) NCOs *SFC. SeagullsAreCOOL (E-7) *Sgt. shivak99 (E-5) *Sgt. davidgd98 (E-5) *Cpl. robinx65 (E-4) *Cpl. KevinSantos143 (E-4) Enlisted *PFC. sniperkiller1231 (E-3) *PFC. davids40601 (E-3) *PFC. Ridge_Runner816 (E-3) *Pvt. "Box" KILLER_BOXHEAD (E-1) *Pvt. KILLDELIVERY375 (E-1) *Pvt. ZOMBIESLAYA627 (E-1) *Pvt. xSynicalxMindx (E-1) *Pvt. SPACEman697 (E-1) *Pvt. Wraith115 (E-1) *Pvt. XxKINGAPPLEJUICE (E-1) *Pvt. zombiecrusher36 (E-1) *Pvt. SAVAGE-CHEEFER (E-1) External Links http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:1st_Calvary_Division http://www.1stcavdiv7thcavreg.guildportal.com/ Category:Posses }}